The existing lunch box consists of a lunch box cover, a lunch box wall, a lunch box bottom and a lunch box handle, generally serves as food containing ware, and has the disadvantages of: 1. not being able to record the history, amount and category of diet clearly when in use; 2. not being able to analyze whether the history, amount, category and nutritive proportion of the diet conform to the standards of healthy diet of a human body, or judge whether the diet is necessary for the human body; 3. not being able to collocate the meals or generate a dietary according to the physiological and pathological parameters of a human body; 4. not being able to remind a user of excess of some nutrient intake, or lack of some nutrient intake; and 5. not being able to prevent the user from taking some food excessively, thereby resulting in nutritional imbalance to cause diseases, or overnutrition to cause obesity.